


【HPDM/哈德】Ever or never  (战后AU/中长）

by isxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

0.0

“You never understand.”

“You never told me!”

“So, what’s the matter? I don’t have to, and you can get away.”

“Draco, you should tell me that, I have the right to know the truth, please, I know I was wrong, I made a mistake, please.”

“No, you’re always right, just leave me alone, Saint Potter.”

0.1

Draco的脸色总是这样苍白，削瘦的身形被裹在宽大的长袍，从张合唇舌抵出最刺耳刻薄的字眼后，浅灰色的眼睛里却全盘暴露那一刻他内心深处的惶恐不安。

自大，傲慢，在某秒钟又优雅得体到无可挑剔，像是每一个贬义词和褒义词融于一身。

他应该是这样的，像一只白色孔雀那般独一无二，骄傲地高昂着头，在所有风景里永远是最亮色显眼的一抹。

如果说这世界是密不透风的黑夜，那么他是兀自坠落的星辰，带着最炙热的烈火撞入大气层，耀眼而绚烂，又太短暂的转瞬即逝，终只留下一道气焰，划过便错过。

多少次的争锋相对，Draco握紧魔杖的手背有青筋微微突起，Harry才明白原来如此可贵，只是谁没有注定要拯救谁，在很久以前不去握住那只手的时候，就应该懂得不是一切都可以补救。

曾也触手可及，但他终究是没来得及珍惜那道光芒，是过于轻易地消亡，悟透大抵世道本如此。

霍格沃兹的天空一如既往的灰沉，风席卷过满地枯叶，在半空旋起了转，室内与外面的温差让眼镜起了层雾，像是硝烟仍在扩散，在不为人知的地方升起，战后也已过了大半年时日，但压抑依然沉甸甸抵在胸口。

Harry叹了口气还是没有关上窗户，任由冷冽的空气充斥房间，Ron再次裹紧了被子，在一旁发出不满地轻哼。

并非战争过后，就会归复平和，那只是种爆发，只需要一星花火便能够燎燃早已不堪强撑的表面，也许人与人之间从来不存在真正的‘平和’。

“Hermione还是没有消息。”

Harry凝视着一片飘零的叶，随后转过头向在对面正低着头不断写写画画的好友，怔怔地开口，Ron还是和从前一样，红色的头发在暗淡光线下仍然散发着亮泽，太多物是人非里，他总算没完全被‘时间’抹杀。

也许是对Hermione的爱不曾改变，所以才会有希望。

“Draco还在St. Mungo没有苏醒的迹象。”

“我不想知道，这根本毫无意义，Harry，”过了许久他终于抬起头看了一眼Harry，将手里的纸笔扔到了地上，“你还有三个小时要被魔法部带走去做魔杖检索，去准备一下吧。”

“你该多关心一点自己，那些事从来不是你的错，我没有怪过你。”

Ron掀开被子把毛衣套上，从床头柜抽出一本书丢向Harry，然后向门口走去没有再回头。

Harry被呛了脸尘，咳嗽好几声，指腹触过破旧的封皮将书翻开。

自从失去Hermione以来，他很久没有再碰过书，或许是害怕或许是一种逃避，宁可是旁人将它们念出来，也好过直面向那些密密麻麻的字眼。

她说，逃吧，走吧，这里有我，你还要打败You know who，我没事的，快走吧，Harry就这样眼睁睁看着Hermione一步步走向那堆蓝色焰火里，他死命拉住Ron不让眼前的红发男孩去做傻事。

那时他们狼狈不堪从Malfoy Manor出逃而来，他永远记得Hermione手臂上血肉与泥混凝结痂的样子，她的头发缠结在一起像是毫无升起的枯草，可眼睛却依然亮如贯穿夜色的雾灯。

脚下不停歇在一道道绿与红光交戈的恶咒中，身前是惨白的月色稀落在深深树影间，终于退无可退，Harry习惯性将手探向腰侧去握住魔杖，直到触碰到肌肤，恍然醒悟到它早已被折断了，在Bellatrix的手中。

可总归，‘活着’二字便足够在最绝处燃出最烈的焰火，唯有‘活着’才能再次亲眼看到光，握住爱。

而爱又会是什么呢。

你放开我Harry，他听着Ron声嘶力竭的叫喊着，你去当你的救世主吧，我只是个爱着Granger的Weasley，我不姓Potter不需要拯救救世主。

但他不能辜负她的用心，手心里是Hermione临走前塞给他的白色纸条，上面写着‘Draco Malfoy’，和一张被施了缩小咒的活点地图。

我犯不着救谁但是我爱她啊，我要救她就好，Harry你救救她啊，Ron的声音最后低哑下来，Harry松懈了臂上的力道，让Ron瘫软在怀里。

这就是爱啊，但爱太痛了，爱是自私到底，爱是卑鄙至极，爱是万匕剜身，又或是仅仅一个松手的姿势，前者倾注所有与之交付宣泄，后者却缄口难言，荒唐而可悲。

那个削瘦的背影，那瓣干裂的唇，面对过每一种血腥后说出“他不是”时，尾音颤抖着扫过薄弱的空气。

再隐忍一点就好了，他想，直到他踉踉跄跄地逃出深渊才发现原来早已过了分岔路口，在唇舌又能抵出‘Draco’这个名字时，在体温相互又依存时，他们都会在时间的缝隙里擦肩而过，一切回复到那场失之交臂，伸出没被握住的手。

他所做的只有揽紧眼前的红发青年。

对不起，Harry想说，可是他还是抿紧了嘴唇，一瞬间像失去了声音。

事后Ron很久都没有和他讲过一句话，但仍沉默地跟随在他的身后，阴郁遮蔽了所有的光，哪怕是偶然穿透硝烟的日光也不能映亮心脏。

他几近忘记了他们是怎么捱过来的，那些里夜晚梦到的场景惊醒他后只能大口大口地喘息来缓解快要溺毙的感觉。

无尽止的逃亡，层层包围的黑暗，蓝色的火焰，烧焦的枯木。

最后他的魔杖尖终于抵在那层青色腐朽的皮肤上。

爱，然后终于到爱了，浓烈的情绪笼罩着每时每刻。

你爱过吗，那是Ron在失去Hermione后开口跟他讲的第一句话,简简单单的四个字也能指插进心口，变得鲜血淋漓。

他只能沉默不语，咧出一个不怎么好看的笑。

我理解你，Ron喝了口酒，用瓶子碰了碰他的手臂，只是我一直没能过我自己那关。

谁何尝又不是呢，Harry没有说话，扭头看向好友，红发青年的侧脸轮廓比以往尖削了些许，沉淀在那双眼睛里如有时间飞快掠过，竟是恍惚间像回到那些阳光散漫地洒在身上的日子，他拉住Hermione和Ron的手大笑着奔跑在草地上，在偶尔不经意的回头间偷偷寻找某一抹铂金色，为此加速心跳。

谢谢，他吸了吸鼻子，终究是开了口。

————TBC—————


	2. 0.2

在做所谓的‘检索’，魔法部比做什么都要庄重严肃，看着眼前那张肌肉僵硬假笑着的脸，Harry想起了五年级的时候那个穿着可笑粉色套装裙的女人，他手背上烙下的‘谎话’痕迹。

时隔经年，也似还隐隐作痛。

小时候也曾仰慕过这些穿着黑色袍子板板眼眼，以‘正义’为名的Auro，在后来‘Harry Potter’这个名字被捧上高坛，他才开始懂得，‘正义’之所以是‘正义’只不过为了迎合大众心理上的条条框框。

这样的‘正义’，真的是他所渴求的吗，当他孑然一人一无所有，站在千夫冷指下死抱真理，而他们口口声声判处它为谎，痛戳他的脊骨要他就此屈服瘫倒，当他独闯烈火，手无寸铁，只有满腔挚与勇命他如此向前，而他们又高呼他的名，称他为‘救世主’。

“Pass.”

有何意义呢，他看着那根悬空的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上划出个勾，搭上性命去拯救他们于水深火热，最后落得调查令，稍有差池连魔力都会被封印的下场。

他们，他们一贯如此。

真是Potter傻宝宝，那个晃着金发的人一定会趾高气扬地勾着唇角，抬高下巴走到他面前，语调逞着怪气地上扬道，天真又莽撞的格兰芬多巨怪。

Draco,你还是这么无聊又无耻，每每这样四目对峙地时刻，Ron总首当其冲地喊叫起来，他和Hermione扯着Ron的袖子低声提醒他在不久前才被教授关完禁闭，可往往还是秉着格兰芬多那股劲儿，又一股脑地演变成互相开始拉扯对方，直至教授将他们分开，面无表情地布下十英寸的检讨书和再一次的禁闭。

真是肆无忌惮又烂漫的日子，在教授无可奈何的叹气下彼此传递着不屈不服的眼神，暗暗发誓下下次绝对能赢过对方。

“Potter先生？”

屋顶的彩色玻璃透下来的光线，落得朦朦胧胧，Harry用力地眨了眨眼，视线又集中到那身黑漆的长袍上，那张木然的脸正盯着他。

“抱歉。”

Auro做出请的手势，让他在羊皮卷上签下名字，随后斜着眼，下巴往门口那处一抬示意他可以离开。

他呼了口气，迈过雕花精致的门，低下头瞥到腕表上时针正好停在2点的位置，快速施了个移形换影。

来得及，还赶得上再亲眼看看那人，尽管早已串通过人脉，会有猫头鹰每日定点送来密报，仍难以抵上真切地靠近与安心，哪怕是隔空一瞟也似有呼吸交融于这短间气流的错觉。

密报，在Pansy的默许下，Harry不明白为何不允许他踏入病房半步却允许他得知到所有关乎那人的情况。

一个‘纯血’，不，更应该说斯莱特林总有办法于劣势中翻身得漂亮，大半年头时日里从万人千众的唾沫，如有凿凿之实的流言蜚语中，迅速取到优胜法将污点逐一驳回洗净，他记得起那次公开审判在法官无奈下判决的无罪开释，她站起来对着射向自己的光灯里扬起属于胜利的笑容，大声宣告。

‘这不仅仅是为我自己，而是为在偏见里所有的受害者，是的，在我们当中曾有背叛者，曾有手染血腥的食死徒，但并不代表着我们都如此罪孽深重，不属于我们的罪名我们绝不坐以待冤，无论是你，是我，是在座的每位巫师，或是隔着不同世界不以魔法生存的人类，都不该在这场革变中沦为牺牲品。’

不过短短一段话，却字字诛心见血泣泪，霎时间登了整整数月报刊头条，风靡魔法界每个角落。

比起当年那个下巴尖削，语气惯带尖锐讽意的女孩，时至今日蜕变成垄断半个魔法界商业机构的犀利女人，连附着St.Mungo也一并渗透势力。

还有对他强烈的敌意，亦比起在学院里更甚。

你不懂，她拦在房门前揪着他的领子，你不会懂的，Potter，赶紧滚，滚得远远的。

那就让我懂，我有权知道，他也毕竟是我——

No! No way ,Never！！！别出现在我，在他面前就是你口口声声最好的‘懂’！

在数次争吵不休无果后，他只得偷偷摸清Pansy没在守着的空隙间去探访那人。

就像现在，随着眩晕感，Harry停在St.Mungo门前，给自己的脸施上一个混淆咒便遂着人群越过大门绕到一处画像旁，悄悄地撬开它钻进通道里，灰尘扑面的感觉每每都令他咳嗽不已，顾不得这路满身沾满尘垢，娴熟地推开另一扇‘门’。

可事总与愿违，这次迎来的并非是亮堂堂的冷光灯，而是一双冰冷的黑眸注视着他，高挺的鼻子下是抿得紧紧的唇线。

“你在这里做什么，Potter?”

那是——Pansy Parkinson。

——TBC——


	3. 0.3

那人的身形陷在一片纯白色里，若非在旁的仪器上闪烁的绿色光波，难以分辨他是否仍呼吸着，像他们所有人一样，活着。

他闭着眼，睫毛偶然地颤动让人总误会，希望的可能性。

Harry望着灯照在玻璃上，反射出的光点，视线骤然变得模糊起来，某种热意充盈眼眶快要争夺而出。

会好的吗，真的是结束吗？

随着魔杖尖射出的红色光芒与划破虚空的那声饱含不甘嘶叫，刹那间像世界就这样停格，再一往无前。

片刻的缄默后是一阵沸腾的高呼，是狂欢，是热泪，是破镜终有一线希翼得以重圆。

而于他，亦如讽刺。

本是一无所有，直至某刻来之不易，才拥有最微渺薄小的一点，偏偏如何死命想要握紧，再握紧，还是从指缝漏得一干二净，什么都不剩。

站在顶点了吗，回头能够望到什么？

阴云，硝烟，废墟，人群，那个摇摇晃晃欲想跑向自己的那人，终是软塌塌地瘫倒在一片影里。

只剩自己一个，到头来只剩一个人还在这条路上，悲戚的哀鸣四处回响，逃无可逃。

指节在发着不安的响和，越捏越紧，掌心被指甲掐出刺痛感，却犹如浑然不觉。

你这样对自己，有什么意思呢，早知如此你又何必当初，第一次来这里时Pansy斜着眼看着他因持续通宵查案而熬出的黑眼圈，轻轻地摇了摇头，不过我也忘了，哪有什么当初，从来都是Draco在做这处可笑又可悲的独角戏不是吗，如果你能再在意一点，再相信他一点点，敏锐如你，堂堂大名的救世主闯遍魔法界，单凭自己杀出重围，不至于连他为你做的那些，都视而不见，察觉不到，甚至是在你们在Malfoy Manor里......

算了，你又怎么会懂得，说实在，我理解你救世主，她轻叹了口气，但你还是不要再来了，于你，于他，于我们，身为他身旁一直走过来的，自负称为友人的人，都两败俱伤，各自安好吧，Potter。

你永远不知道他为你付出了什么。

“你永远不知道他为你付出了什么。”

Pansy张口时，忽觉鼻头一阵酸涩，怎么能指望‘救世主’会知道，在他那天在Manor转身之后，那人到底付出了什么。

值得吗，她曾这样问他，那时他的头发已经褪色成惨淡的白色，不再是像以前那样，那么亮眼的，即使是人群中，黑暗中也依然散发光泽的铂金色。

他没有回答，只是闭上了眼睛，做了个‘嘘’的手势，唇角勾起一个弧度。

那些桀骜，那些珍视，那些信仰，在他一次次说出违心的谎言时，那双猩红的眼睛，与那根魔杖下，全然粉碎。

为了一个，不爱自己的人，真的值得吗，但始终，她对着那双浅灰色的眸子，没有说出前半句话。

斯莱特林的感情，总是紧绷在一根弦上，她的弦太早就断掉了，在Blasie倒在地上再也不醒的那秒钟，又怎么忍心再亲手去割断那人的弦。

但凡尝到过爱的滋味，就会自悟所谓‘期待’，而他将‘活着’赌在了‘期待’上。

可是，Harry Potter这个名字注定是要与他背道驰去，那个永远与光明站在一线的人，岂会窥见过真的黑暗是什么样子。

所以就这样吧，她低着头盯着鞋尖，哪怕他也许真的有那么点儿是爱着Draco，又能怎么样呢，光与暗从来不共存过。

哪怕她从未想过他会做到这个份上，哪怕她已然在动摇。

“回去吧，Potter。”

Pansy只是揉了揉眼睛，侧过头去看向一身狼狈的人。

“不要再来了。”


End file.
